When a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel displays at a low gray level, an undesirable phenomenon usually called “white sides”, which causes two side areas of the panel having higher brightness, while a middle area thereof having lower brightness, easily occurs.
The “white sides” phenomenon is produced due to the following mechanisms. As shown in FIG. 1, the driving voltage of gate lines 11 is inputted by gate driving electrodes 12, which are disposed at left and right sides of a LCD panel 11. Due to the resistance and capacitance (RC) delay of the gate lines 11, the normal gate driving voltage inputted from the two sides distorts when transmitted to a middle area A. That is, the wave shape of the gate driving voltage distorts, and the distorted gate driving voltage reduces a recharging rate of the middle area A. Accordingly, the brightness of the middle area A is reduced. Relatively, two side areas B1 and b2 look brighter compared with the middle area A. In other words, the “white sides” phenomenon occurs. When the LCD panel displays at a low gray level, the human eyes are more sensitive and thus the “white sides” phenomenon is especially obvious.